User talk:Jäzzi/Archive VII
Yelling at me on Video Game Wiki Sorry to bother you. I know you dislike me and all, but why? On Pokemon Wiki you accepted my friendship request. Oh, are you returning on this wiki? Glad to see you come back. I won't bother you again if you dislike it k? My main question is this... Why were you yelling at me... Friends? Conker's Bad Fur Day 18:09, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :Sometimes you just need to learn how to leave some people alone. There's a blog on that wiki to discuss the possible merge with WikiaGaming, it's described in the blog. I apologize for yelling at you, and I do consider us acquaintances. – ''Jäzz '' 18:11, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I didn't see the blog. So umm... sorry for the misunderstanding on why I was angering you without knowing why. Conker's Bad Fur Day 18:14, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :::It's alright. I tend to get generally piss a lot of the time. – ''Jäzz '' 18:15, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::I can see. You seem to have a high temper. Also, it must make it harder in your life when trolls and stalkers harrass you. Sorry about that. Must be another reason why you lose your temper a lot. Conker's Bad Fur Day 18:18, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::It very much is. – ''Jäzz '' 18:18, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::P.S. I like your new userpage design :D. Are all the characters in the box on the right (e.g. Sabrina_ and the others your favorite video game characters? Conker's Bad Fur Day 18:21, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Somewhat, yeah. I used Sabrina since it's my first name, and then Fi, Impa, and Ghirahim just look awesome. And thanks. – ''Jäzz '' 18:23, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::You're welcome. P.S. do you think we should get this wiki a message wall? It'd be cool and the thing is already layed out. Conker's Bad Fur Day 18:25, January 22, 2012 (UTC) (Reset indent) Hell no! Message wall is horrible. – ''Jäzz '' 18:29, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Oh. These are my last two question for now; Why did you decide to come back here and why did you call the wiki a fail in November? Just needed working on... And if you are wondering, I am not stalking you. I edit here a lot as it is one of my many wiki hometowns. Conker's Bad Fur Day 18:31, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Nah, it's fine. Yes, I know about those stubs. :-/ I haven't been able to get on as much as I used to, and I'm not able to help as much, so yeah. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 23:37, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Reply Though, you said you wanted a new Monobook skin layout. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:57, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :One that isn't a year old. Jazzi 01:02, June 6, 2012 (UTC) I'll start working on a theme for both monobook and oasis tomorrow. Probably one that features something from either Dark Moon or Sticker Star. Jazzi 02:19, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:Signature Aight thanks. I didn't know this was being changed too. I didn't check the detailed version of what is going away in the new update. So thank you. :) By the way, love the avatar and the talk page rules sprite. :D --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 19:15, July 18, 2012 (UTC)